My Little Brother
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: #CompetitionEntry. AU. A tragedy happens, Hiroomi dies but years later he returns to Izumi's side for one night. [COMPLETE!]


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KYOUKAI NO KANATA.**

Date Uploaded: September 8, 2016- Thursday.

 **So this is one the entries that I was telling you about. So far I only got 2. Probably next week I'll make join to another competition. For now, enjoy.**

 **Summary: This is AU. ENTIRELY AU. Izumi and Hiroomi.**

 **I know that Hiroomi is more attached to Mitsuki but when I made the entry there's no specific name or any dedication whatsoever. That's why no names will be mentioned there. I couldn't think of any other anime where there's a big sis and a little bro involved (which is what this entry is about) so yeah, I hope you don't mind. If you do, stop right here.**

 **Read on!**

 **My Little Brother**

I was a little girl once when I first saw a shooting star. And it was when I made my first wish; To See My Brother Again.

I once had a brother.. a little brother. I'd look after him just as my father would look after me. But after that tragedy, I became alone. I longed to see him again because I felt failure on my part.

Seeing him right now, all grown and mature, there was nothing that I felt doing but cry as I wrap my arms around him. I don't care if it's a dream or if I'm hallucinating. I know I wanted to see him again after a long time.

"Nee-chan.. please don't cry anymore." He says as he pats me in the back for comfort. But I can't stop crying. "It's alright."

I probably apologized dozens of times already and he told me 'it's alright' dozens of times as well. How can he forgive me so easily?

"Listen Nee-chan.. I don't blame you for what happened to me. So please don't blame yourself." His voice was calm and gentle. Almost comforting.

"But it's my job to protect you! And I failed!" I disagree. He should blame me. He should hate me.

"You've always done that. That's why that day.. when I saved you.. I decided it was my turn to protect." He pulls me away so that he can look me in the eye. Not a hint of hatred or regret. Just pure love and sincerity in his eyes. "Your wish was heard and now I'm sent here to be with you. Even just for a day."

"I don't want you to go." I said and I sniffed as I gripped tightly on his black clothing.

"I'll always be watching over you. I promise." He reached for my gripping hand and somehow, his touch had calmed me and I let him go. "Nee-chan, I want to show you something."

With that, he carried me bridal style and flew midair, up and up and up! I was afraid at first so I hid in his chest as I felt the cold breeze brush passed my face and hair. He chuckled and told me that he won't drop me no matter what. Assuring enough, I took the guts to actually peek until the fear was no more.

He took me up a building under construction and placed me down gently.

"What are we doing here?" I asked and looked down, seeing that we're so high up that the people below are like small dots.

"To show you what I see." He replied and stepped beside me.

"You've got a nice view." I said with a hint of sarcasm. I didn't see what was great about seeing those dots.

"Look closer Nee-chan." He said after chuckling. He pointed at a group of people below. I rolled my eyes and looked again, seeing that they're his classmates when he was young. Now they're grown ups as well. "From where I stand.. from where we stand.. we see everything."

He left my side so he can take a seat on one of the railings. His eyes now locked on the moon.

"Every time I see them.. every time I look after people I always wonder how you were doing." He says to fill the silence between us.

"I'm doing quite fine. I'm a photographer now. Just like Mom was." I told him and he smiled as he looked back at me. "I never knew I had the passion for it until I set foot in high school."

"You suck in taking pictures." He says. That's a fact.. kinda.

"Hey I've improved since you last saw me!" I justified, my cheeks slightly turning red but he just laughed.

"I'd love to see some of your pictures then!"

I growled and took my slingbag so I can get my digital camera and show him what I've got. He excitedly went to my side and grabbed the camera.

"Hey careful with that! Dad bought that for me." I told him.

"Really? Dad was willing to spend money for you?" He said in disbelief. He has a point though. Our father doesn't usually buy me stuff when I was young.

"When he saw my talent he decided spending a penny or two is worth it." I replied and watched my brother examine the digital camera before browsing the photos I took with it.

"Wow, these are really good." He complimented. "Considering this is the only photography I've seen." He added and I had no choice but to hit him. My fist hit his chest.

At first my mind contemplated on what happened. I've been having doubts if he was real but considering the fact that he actually carried me and flew in the sky and my fist actually hitting his chest.. he's real.

He saw the look I gave him when I suddenly paused to think about things. He smiled and took my hand and placed it in his chest. I gasped and tried to pull away but he kept my hand on his chest. I felt his heart beating.

"Nee-chan.. you look ridiculous." He says and I finally was able to yank my hand back.

"Seriously what's wrong with you?" I asked rhetorically and massaged my hand. "I knew you were real."

He raises a brow on me. "Your look earlier said otherwise." He really grew up a lot. I can't imagine that this man here is actually him now. I didn't even notice it but my eyes were about to drop tears. "H- Hey Nee-chan why are you crying?!"

He suddenly his composure and stared at me in panic. Stupid tears. I wiped then with my sleeve but I can still see he's worried.

"I don't want to forget you." I told him. "Even when you leave I don't want to forget you."

"But you won't forget me. You even recognized me when I called you!" He reminds me. But he's not getting the point!

"I didn't recognize you." I admitted. "It's only because you called me 'Nee-chan' that I realized my wish came true." I continued my ranting. "I had no idea it was even you."

He smiled at me. That gentle smile he always give me ever since he was young. For some reason I always felt comforted and at home when he smiles that way. I feel safe. But then he smacks my head with his free hand.

"Idiot! At least you still recognized you have a brother!" He exclaims. "It could've been any other underclassmen of yours but no.. the first thing that came to your mind is me."

"I- I guess you have a point." I said while I massage my head. He caught me off guard back there.

"Anyways, why won't you take a picture of me? Show me what you got." He added and handed me back my camera.

"Are you even going to be seen in the camera?" I said as I hesitantly took the camera from him. My brows furrowed.

"Geez I'm not a ghost! I'm physically here!" He reminds me. Right. It's just hard to comprehend what he actually is. I fixed the lens on him to check if he's really visible and he crossed his arms at my lack of faith.

"It doesn't hurt to check!" I defended myself and he sighed. "Well..go ahead and find a place to pose. I'll handle the angle."

He scratches the back of his head and looks around the empty rooftop full of railings. He sat down and I did my thing. I tried to look for the best angle that catches his visage. To catch the essence of why the photo will be taken. But while I take my time in figuring out that angle, he was starting to stare at me incredulously.

"Is this how long you tire your models?" He asked, obviously teasing me. But I don't want to lose my focus so I ignored him. "How hard is it to actually take one photo?"

"Stop talking! You're ruining your pose!" I scolded him.

"Okay, okay."

When I was finally able to capture the moment. I checked the photo and there I saw him. The perfect pose. His eyes, his expression.. everything about him tells me what I want to see in the photo already. I was smiling unconsciously and he can see it.

"What are you smiling about you pervert?" He asked and I quickly saved the photo and turned the camera off. "Can I see it?"

"Not now. I'll laminate it tomorrow." I said and put the camera in the bag.

"I'll be gone tomorrow, remember? I won't be able to see it." I know that of course.

"Then it's your fault for leaving." I teased and cautiously stepped closer to him. I may have taken myself near the edge and I do not want to fall. But after taking a hop back at him, I slipped and fell.

My heart skipped a beat when I realized I fell. My hand failing to reach onto him.

"Nee-chan!" He screamed. But he didn't rush after me. He just smiled. "Say, are you going to show me that photo if I save you?"

"You idiot!" Was all I could scream before I felt my whole body fall down midair. The air was cold. I felt like flying.. well.. flying down.

It didn't take a while when the 'flying down' feeling had changed.

"Geez. Be more careful next time." He tells me. He was carrying me again and we were flying. No. He was the one flying. I was relieved. I smiled and suddenly pinched his ear. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Do you want to kill me you stupid brother?! Why do you have to wait for me to fall down midway?!" I chided and kept pinching his ear until our flight got a little shaky as he tried to balance us.

"I was kidding! Seriously Nee-chan! Stop it or we both fall!" He explained and I stopped. He slightly gasped when I hugged him afterwards.

"Thank you though. For saving me again." I whispered in his ears.

"Anytime, Nee-chan." He replied also a whisper, his lips forming into that smile again.

He took me home and carefully assisted me to the window until I got back to my room.

"I guess this is goodbye." I said when I finally got on my feet.

"I'll always watch over you." He said. I know. You already promised. "You'll always be my big sister."

"And you'll always be my little brother."

I don't know how long we stared at each other or how long we smiled at each other. Time stopped I guess. We just took a standstill or something until finally he was gone. He flew in the dark of the night and was just gone. But I know somewhere up in the sky he's watching over me.

The following day I did as I said. I printed out the photo and had it laminated. Crazy? I don't care. I don't want to forget him. So I'll put his photo to where I'll always see it.

"Wow that's a handsome model! Who is that?" A co-worker of mine said when she saw the photo. "I want to hire him as my model too!"

"He's my little brother." I answered.

"But I thought your brother is dead!" She exclaimed and with that followed a strong breeze of air that caused her hair to fly in different directions and her skirt lifting up.

"No. He's here with us. And he's watching over me." I said and grinned at her before leaving the office. She stared at me as I walked away.

Yes that's right... he's watching over me. My guardian angel.. My Little Brother.

The End.


End file.
